Snakebite Heart With A Bubble Gum Smile!
by Kelcbee
Summary: Erin Lindsay has had it hard her whole life. She's been trying to figure everything out but it's kind of hard when her past keeps showing up and screwing things up. Will Kelly Severide be the one to save her? Or will her past drive another person away?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone (: I decided that I wanted to start another story! I wanted to do one that was more on track with the shows and not AU. This one starts immediately following the chicago pd season finale. We are gonna say that the chicago fire finale took place the same day!

Erin Lindsay was sitting on her kitchen floor drinking a bottle of wine. She had been sitting there for about twenty minutes and the freshly opened bottle was now almost gone. It had been one hell of a day. Erin's emotions were all over the place. It seemed like the whole Charlie thing was over with for the time being, but it was only a matter of time before more skeletons from her past resurfaced. She can't believe that she actually thought that she loved Charlie. He was such a creep. A creep that got her hooked on dope. Thank god for Hank Voight. Even though everyone gave him a lot of shit and even though he had unconventional methods, he saved her life. If it hadn't been for him, Erin would have probably still been with Charlie, married by now, with a couple kids that they didn't take care of. She most definitely would still be using. Erin's job was stressful and it had it's moments, but she was in a far better place. All thanks to Voight.

Erin got up and put the bottle of wine in the fridge. She walked into the living room and found Nadia sleeping on the couch. Erin smiled and covered the girl up. That was one good thing that came of all of this. Erin felt so blessed that she was actually able to help someone and make a difference. She had to admit, at first she thought that Nadia was a lost cause but Erin was so glad that things turned around.

Erin was just about to turn around and head to her bedroom when she heard a knock on the door. A big part of her hoped that it was a certain firefighter. That would definitely make her day much better. She went to the door and opened it. It was Halstead. She knew something was up if Jay was at her door. Especially when he knew there was a good chance that lieutenant Severide could be there.

"Jin is dead." Jay said abruptly. Erin just looked at him in misbelief. Erin moved so that Jay could come in the door. "What do you mean?" Erin said. As she could think of was how this was probably her fault. Just hours ago she had asked him for his help and he gave her blueprints for Charlie that both she had no business asking for and he had no business getting them. Erin walked over to her kitchen table and sat down. She motioned over at Nadia, so that Jay knew he needed to keep it down.

"Alvin told me that Voight was called to the crime scene by that IA guy." Jay told her as he sat down. "Erin, something really weird is going on and I think it's something bigger than all of us." Jay said. Everything was just too weird to be a coincidence. All the shakeups in the unit, Voight being sketchy and now Jin being murdered. Halstead was convinced that none of them were safe.

Just as Erin was about to speak, her phone rang. She looked down at the screen. "It's Antonio." Erin picked up the phone and after several seconds she put the phone down and stood up. "Every single member of Chief Boden's house was involved in a really bad fire and it's bad Jay." Erin said. This was just the icing on the cake for such a shitty day.

Erin was sitting in the waiting room with several other people that she knew. She felt helpless and sick to her stomach. She was concerned about everyone but all she could think about was Kelly Severide. She wasn't exactly sure what they were but she was sure as hell that she had strong feelings for him. He was one of the very few people that she actually let inside and she was really into him. Erin felt so numb. She needed to know how he was doing. After what felt like hours, she was finally able to see him. Erin practically sprinted to his room. When she got there, she was relieved that he was awake and alert. "Thank god." She said as she walked over to him. She checked him up and down with her eyes and he really did seem to be okay.

"Just a little smoke inhalation. I'm okay." He told her. He really did feel okay. When the radio went out and he couldn't communicate with Boden he did what his instincts told him to do and he got his men out of there. He was whisked away and had no idea how anyone else was doing. Kelly looked over at the detective and smiled. "Thanks for checking on me. I was going to call you later and let you know that I checked in about that boy in the fire, and he's gonna make it." Kelly told her. "Talking to me about it really helped." Kelly told her. She nodded and put her hands on his hand. "I've had a really bad day and I should probably go..." Erin said as she tried to hold the tears in. She was so upset about the Charlie thing and she knew that Jins death was her fault. Kelly looked over at her. "Hey, whatever's going on, talk to me." He said as he sat up in bed. "I told you that I wasn't going anywhere. Stay with me." Kelly told her. She nodded and laid her head down against him and started crying.

Okay tell me if you want me to continue this! 10 reviews before an update(:


	2. Chapter 2

Jay Halstead walked up the steps to his partners apartment. She hasn't been to work in three days and Halstead told everyone that he would check on her. Voight insisted that he knew that Erin was fine and that he had been talking to her, but with all the weirdness going on, he wanted to check himself. When he got to her apartment he found that her front door was open. Jay immediately grabbed his fun and went into the apartment. He walked in and was checking rooms one by one. He walked into the spare bedroom where Nadia was getting dressed. Nadia screamed and Jay out his gun down.

"Jesus Christ! You scared the shit out of me!" Nadia told him as she turned off her blow dryer. Jay looked around and then looked back at her.

"Sorry. I was just checking on Erin. She hasn't been at work." Jay told her. Nadia looked over at him. "Yeah, she's been staying with her fireman. She's been really shaken up and I guess she feels more comfortable over there." Nadia told the cop. Nadia really liked living at Erin's. She was really glad that Erin was there for her and she was also glad that she was finally able to get clean, thanks to Erin. However with Erin not being around the past few days, Nadia was really worried about her.

"Oh. Okay well I'm gonna go check up with him and see how she's doing." Jay told her. This made him really uncomfortable. He would never admit this, but deep down he does have romantic feelings for his partner and the thought of her with Severide really made his blood boil. Jay really longed for a chance with Erin but at the rate things were going, it was a slim chance.

Jay walked out and went back to his car. He drove over to the firehouse. He really didn't want a confrontation but he needed to make sure that Erin was okay. The cop sighed as he walked into the firehouse. He walked over and found Kelly. Severide was sitting at a table with Mills and Casey when Jay walked over to him.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Jay asked the lieutenant. Severide really didn't like this guy. He didn't like him when he was with Gabby working undercover and he really didn't like that this guy was with Erin everyday. Severide would be the first to admit that he was a little jealous when it came to Halstead. Just thinking that this guy gets to be with Erin all day really annoys him. Kelly got up from the table and walked over to his office, signaling for Jay to follow him. Kelly closed the door behind him.

"So I stopped by Erin's place and Nadia told me that she was staying with you. I just wanted to make sure that she was okay. She hasn't been to work in 3 days." Halstead told him. Halstead looked around the office and noticed the bed. He wondered if Erin and the lieutenant had ever had sex on that bed. He was shook out of his thoughts when the other man started talking.

"Yeah, she called me the other night and she was freaking out. She had been having nightmares about that Charlie guy and about your friend getting murdered. She's spooked and she's feeling incredibly guilty. She's been staying with me." Kelly told him. A part of him wondered why he was even bothering. He didn't owe this man an explanation. Erin was an adult and if she wanted to stay with her boyfriend, then she had every right. Well, actually, Kelly wasn't exactly sure if they were officially together or not but in his head, she was his girlfriend. He sure as hell cared about her.

"Can I come see her?" Jay asked the other man. He didn't really need his permission. As a cop, he had access to DMV records and he could easily just to get the address to Severides apartment. Severide looked at the clock that hangs on the wall. "I have an hour left on shift, then you can just go with me." Severide told him. "Okay." Jay just faked smiled and left the office.

Meanwhile at the apartment, Erin was a mess. She was emotional and confused. She had been questioning everything. She felt helpless. Was all of this really worth it? She sat down on Severides bed and took a deep breath. He was so good to her and she really didn't deserve any of it. Earlier, she had gone home to get some more of her things. Erin walked over to her back and pulled out a handful of needles that she had confiscated from Nadia when she let Nadia stay with her the first time. Erin took the cap off of the needle and gently injected it into her vain. Something that she hadn't done in 12 years and she had to admit that it felt damn good. She closed her eyes and let the drug make it's why through her body. She smiled and did it again. It was almost as if it made everything go away. She didn't need anyone else. She was back with the one thing that was always there for her.

Severide and Halstead walked into his apartment. "Erin." Kelly said as he closed the door. She didn't answer, so both guys headed upstairs. Kelly opened the door and Halstead was right behind him. Neither could believe what they were seeing. Erin sitting on the floor leaning against the bed with the needles in her lap and spots of blood on her arms. She looked up at both of them and smirked in satisfaction.

What do you think?(:


	3. Chapter 3

"You two boneheads do realize that I could lose my job and my EMT license for this right?" Leslie Shay said as she started pulling supplies out of her medic bag. Kelly had called her and told her that he needed her help and that it was urgent. Shay came home and found detective Lindsay passed out on her roommates bed. Based on the drug needles, it was clear what was going on here. Shay was really confused but she liked Lindsay a lot and she thought that the brunette was great for her best friend. Kelly asking her to do this wasn't the part that scared her, it's the fact that Halstead was there watching them. Shay didn't know if it was cool or scary that a cop was letting her do this. Jay didn't want to call it in because one, he didn't want to get Voight involved and two, Lindsay was good police and Jay was convinced that whatever this is, is just a phase.

"Shay, shut up and just make sure she's okay." Severide pleaded. He looked down at the woman who he had been involved with the past few weeks and his heart was breaking. He didn't know how he could help her through this. What the hell was he supposed to do? This was some serious shit. Drugs were no joke and Kelly really didn't know if he could be around to watch her self destruct.

"She's fine. Just let her sleep it off." Shay said as she took her gloves off and started putting her stuff away. She looked over at Kelly and then she looked over at Jay. It was obvious that there was unspoken tension there. This is one of the reasons why Shay was glad that she was a lesbian. Actually, if she was into guys she would probably be just fine with two of them fighting over her. Especially these two. They were both good looking. Well, if Shay was straight, it was more than likely that her and Kelly would already be together and this whole situation would have been avoided all together.

"Alright well, I'm gonna head home, but will you call me and let me know how she's doing?" Jay asked. As much as he wanted to stay, he really was beat and also it would be weird to hangout with Severide. Jay was just hoping that this would all be too much for Kelly and then he could be Erin's night and shining armor.

"Yeah man, I'll call you." Severide said as they both left the bedroom and went downstairs to exchange numbers. After Jay left, Kelly went over and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Then he went and sat down next to Shay on the couch. Kelly had all of these emotions going on. He didn't know how to feel. He cared about this girl so much, but he almost felt like she was so broken to the point where he couldn't fix her. He didn't know what the hell to do.

"Can I offer some advice?" Shay said as she studied her friends face. It was obvious that he was knee deep in thought. Kelly looked over at her and nodded.

"Here is my two sense, take it or leave it." Shay said as she adjusted her body. "I haven't seen you this excited about a relationship in so long. It's so obvious that you care about that girl. You both have that tortured soul kind of thing going on." Shay said laughing a little. Kelly looked over at her. "Don't let this little slip up ruin what you have. If you let her go, Halstead will make a move." Shay told him as she patted him on the back and then went upstairs to her room. Kelly just sat there thinking about what Shay had told him. Maybe Halstead would be better for her. He was a cop and he knew how to deal with all of this. All Kelly knew about was fires. Kelly was taken out of his thoughts hours later when he saw the beautiful brunette come down the stairs. She looked tired but he still thought that she was beautiful as ever. She walked over and sat down on the couch next to him. "Kelly I..." Erin started but he interrupted her. "Erin, when I came into the bedroom earlier, what I saw really scared the shit out of me. You've come so far and all of the stuff that you're going through must be taking a toll on you if you're going back to drugs." He started. She looked at him, listening to what he was saying. She cared about him so much. She really hoped that all of this didn't cause him to change his mind about her. "Erin, I want to be here and support you, but I'm not tolerating drug use. That's bullshit. You're better than that." He told her. "Let me in, let me help you through this." He told her. Erin looked up at him shocked. She was sure that he was going to end things but he didn't and she appreciated that. "Come here" he said as he motioned for her to come closer to him. Erin nodded and moved so that she was leaning against him. "I'm here for you. Don't screw us up." Kelly said as she laid her head against him and closed her eyes. Maybe he was exactly what she needed.

Okay friends, there is chapter 3! I'm gonna explore Halstead/Lindsay as well as Severide/Lindsay! I think she's gonna go back in forth because both guys really mean a lot to her, but maybe in different ways. Let me know if there's anything a you guys wanna see.


End file.
